Beyond the Veil
by BlackRoseOfTheGrave
Summary: Harry has finally realized that he is merely a pawn in a game of chess. When belief and reality collide, where will Harry's alligences lie? DarkHarry. OOCHarry. Eventual Slash.


**READ BEFORE CONTINUING! Well, I'm back. I have some good news and some bad news. I have decided to deviate from the world of Naruto and into the more magical world of Harry Potter. Some of you may be glad, others upset. My Naruto stories that I have started will be put up for adoption. Particularly **_**Naruto Uzumaki: King of Pranks**_**. However, I will try to finish **_**Everything Needed**_**. In fact, I'm working on the last chapter now. I apologize to my dedicated readers whom I love and to anyone to whom I promised a one-shot. Please PM me with a reminder if you wish for me to complete it. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of my new (yes again) fanfiction, Beyond the Veil. GUESS WHAT? NO POEM!!!! OH NO! Please review!

* * *

**

**Little Whinging, Surrey**  
Time 11:37 PM  
Harry Potter's P.O.V

As I lay back on the lumpy mattress my relatives dared to call a bed, I began to remember the disaster at the Department of Mysteries. In the back of my mind I could recall the shouting of spells, the mocking jeers and taunts from the Death Eaters, and the ghostly frame known as The Veil. I vividly recall the evil bitch, Bellatrix, screaming out _Avada Kedavra, _and hitting her target dead on. I remember Sirius' grey eyes dimming to a pale, nearly translucent puce as he gracefully fell backwards and into that curtain of shadows. Quite honestly, the only things I can remember after that are flashes and quick clips from the dramatic scenes that followed. I know that Rem- no, Lupin, held me back from jumping into the veil with the only thing person I really cared about. He is dead to me now.

Sure, Hermione and Ronald are "friends" but in another two years, they won't write or visit me. They won't care. I know they use me to their own advantages. I know, yet, I can't find it in myself to care. Dumbledore is a hypocrite. He preaches about the "sanctities of the light" yet, he himself, used to live in the dark. He claims that the only way to end this war is to have me, an innocent teenager, kill a Dark Lord with powers far beyond me. No, I do not love him despite my act that I put forth. Then there's my only other personal tie to the wizarding world—Draco Malfoy. We knowingly use each other in order to escape the harsh realities of our home life. We don't like each other or anything, but we respect each other to some extent.

Anyway, after Lupin the only thing I remember is having You-Know-Who-Looks-Like-A-Snake-On-Steroids possessing my mind. Those ruby red eyes still haunt me in my dreams. I see them staring at me as though they can pierce the inner-most parts of my heart and soul. I think our mental connection was re-enforced after that "fun" event. I can see every plan he makes with what remains of his loyal band of misfits. I can hear every voice in that room and if I passed any of them in the street, I would be able to tell the nearest Auror who they were. However, despite this huge advantage that I could present to the Order or even use as a bribe against Dark Lord Snake-Face, I choose to keep my information a secret from everyone. I never let anyone know, but I have indeed mastered Occulemency. I had to make sure Snape didn't find out about this skill I have attained because he would go over to Voldemort and tell him the information. I know his true alliance. Why doesn't Dumbledore? Simple—he trusts too much. What a pathetic fool.

I miss Sirius. He was my only reason for continuing on with my pathetic and scripted life. I am forced to play the puppet to my master, Dumbledore. I have to pretend to remain strong so I am not kicked out of the game. I often sit back and think of this war as a game of chess.  
On the dark side we have the king, Voldemort, protected by his precious pawns of monsters and other wizards that worship him. His knights, the Death Eaters, are able to choose a direction slightly different than what they are told, but they must keep the same goal—enclosing the king of the light. The queen could be any number of his personal confidents. There was a point, many years ago, when I was offered a position beside him. I think that was back in first year when he possessed Quirell. I could have had everything—money, a home, a type of familial love… perhaps even a lover? I'll never know, but sometimes, I wish I had taken that opportunity.  
Funnily enough, the thing about chess is, both sides move the same way. On the light, we have our king, Dumbledore. He pretends to love all of us, but he is more than willing to sacrifice a pawn or two in order to reach a goal. His pawns—Hogwarts, witches, wizards, even a few half-breeds. Many have died by his poor decisions. I have not a doubt in my mind that many more will suffer the same fate. His knights are once again, his personal army of loyal, brainwashed, followers—The Order of the Phoenix. I am his queen in this tragic game. I am expected to protect everyone, overcome any adversary, best any foe, and to win every duel. If I die, it will be the end of the light and the beginning of an era of darkness. However, the only one who can kill me is Voldemort.

Lately, I have been sitting back against my rotted headboard and I wonder to myself, what's beyond the veil? Is it life? Death? Eternal darkness? Peace? I won't know until I die, but I want some kind of reassurance that Sirius is not suffering. I need to know if my God-father is suffering! I am often tempted to try and follow him into the land of the ever after, but I can't give Voldemort that satisfaction. At this point, I see only one solution—leaving. The so called "guard" placed around Private Drive is useless. The sleep all day or move so much that even the muggles can find them. I will be dead within the month if I stay in this Hell any longer… I need to leave. At this point, I can trust no one but myself.


End file.
